Like Magic
by berrytea1
Summary: Things take a turn for the worst when Daves little sister comes for a visit, and this is one spring break Dave will never forget. All cannon parings. Rated T cause you never know.


**New story! This is a random thought I had while listening to Magic, by B.O.B. Hope you like tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Sorcerers Apprentice or any of the characters, except Emily.**

"Thank God for spring break!" Becky shouted. Dave smiled at his girlfriends enthusiasm. The day was perfect for taking a walk through Central Park, and that was exactly what the young couple was doing. Dave smiled and grabbed Becky's hand. She smiled back as they continued to walk through the park. The day was perfect, as perfect as the first day of spring break should be. Saying that they both needed this break would have been an understatement, between all the classes and Dave's Magic sessions with Balthazar, they had rarely been able to see each other. They had been waiting for this little vacation for months, and they were planning to spend as much time together as possible. Like today for instance, they had spent the entire day together, so far, and all they had pretty much done was walk around New York, doing nothing in particular, and they had loved every second of it.

They found an unoccupied bench and sat down. Dave wrapped an arm around Becky and let out a content sigh. This was probably the happiest Dave had ever been, and his world seemed perfect just the way it was, and nothing could change that, that was until his phone started to ring. He let out another sigh, this one more from annoyance then from happiness, and grabbed his phone from his pocket. He sighed again when he saw the caller I.D.

"What do you want Bennett?" He said, trying to sound not-annoyed at the interruption by his roommate.

"How come you didn't tell me your little sister was here?" Bennett said, annoyance clear in his voice.

"WHAT?" Dave said almost dropping the phone, and causing Becky to jump.

"Yah, the little brats sitting right here." He said, growing more annoyed by the minute.

"I heard that!" He could hear his little sisters voice in the back ground.

"Good you little gremlin." Bennett whispered under his breath.

"Put her on." Dave said.

"Hey Davi!" He rolled his eye's at the nickname.

"Emily, what are you doing in here? And where's Mom?" She giggled.

"I don't know, it's not like I'm her babysitter or anything." She said. Dave stood up, causing Becky to grow more concerned.

"Stay there we'll be right there." He said helping Becky stand up from the bench.

"Who's this we?" Emily said, excitement in her voice.

"Good bye Emily." Dave said before hanging up. He sighed again for the third time, all the happiness of the day gone with one little phone call.

"What was that about." Becky said as they began to walk out of the park. Becky could tell that what ever had happened Dave really didn't like it.

"My little sister." He said grabbing her hand again. She nodded.

"I've never met your sister." She said smiling at him. He gave her a smirk back.

"Your one of the lucky ones."

They arrived at the apartment sooner than they expected, because Dave kept walking really fast, and Becky had to jog a little just to keep up with him. For a science geek, Dave was pretty fast.

They reached Dave's apartment and stopped. Dave turned towards Becky and grabbed her shoulders.

"You love me right." Dave said, giving Becky a serious look. She looked confused, but still nodded her head.

"And no matter what you still will right." He said, his face still serious. She nodded again, still very confused.

"Ok. I think we can do this," He said trying to man up.

"Here goes nothing." He said taking a deep breathe.

He cracked his knuckles and slowly opened the door.

"Ema-" He couldn't finish his sentence because he was tackled to the ground by a blonde teenage girl.

"DAVI!" Emily screamed as she squeezed her brother in a giant bear hug.

"Em… I… can't… breathe…" He said trying to untie himself from his sisters death grip.

"I don't care!" She said squeezing even tighter. For a 16 year old girl she sure did have the strength of a pro-wrestler.

Dave let out a little squeak signaling Emily to get off her brother. He laid there gasping for air. She rolled her eyes at her brother, and looked at Becky. She smiled and looked back at Dave.

"So, she's the 'we'." She said, putting air quotes around the word we. Dave glared at her, as if to say don't even think about it. If she seemed frightened by his look, she showed no sign of it. Instead she just walked over her brother and straight to Becky. Becky's eyes widened not knowing what to expect. Emily smiled.

"Hi I'm Emily." She said, giving Becky her most innocent smile she could muster up.

"Hi," Becky said.

"Who are you?" Emily said, still as innocent as ever.

"Um, I'm Becky, Dave's girlfriend." She said, slightly un-sure she should have said that. Giving her a small smile, Emily turned to her brother. Dave smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand and stood up.

"Please don't." He begged looking at his sister with pleading eyes. She just smiled.

"Your not even suppose to be here." He said, her smile quickly fading into an uh-oh face. Dave smiled, he had got the upper hand.

"Uh, well, maybe I just wanted to see my older brother. I haven't seen you since Christmas, and, I… Uh." She said unconvincingly. Dave glared at her again.

"Emily," He said, his face growing serious again. "Where's mom?" He said. She looked away from him and back towards Becky.

"Does she even know that you're here?" She looked back to Dave then to the floor. Dave gave an angry sigh.

"I'm calling her." Dave said going for the phone. Emily looked up and quickly ran after him and tackled him again, this time she sat on his back.

"Don't!" She said, trying to keep him from moving. He flipped her over and sat on her. She flipped him back over and tried reaching for the phone. He saw what she was trying to do, and he pulled her back. They wrestled for the phone for about 2 minuets before Dave remembered he had a cell phone. He pushed her off of him and stood up and pulled out his cell phone.

"HA!" He said waving the phone in front of her, which was a really bad idea because she got up and kicked it out of his hand. It hit the wall and broke in two. He stared at it and looked back at Emily.

"You broke my phone!" He said, but she wasn't paying attention. She was heading to the phone hanging on the wall. She reached out for it but before she could get it, Bennett's hand came out and grabbed her hand. She looked at him and glared.

"Let me go, you over sized jelly bean." She punched him in the stomach. He bent over holding his stomach in pain. She smiled and grabbed the phone off the wall and ran over to the window and threw it out, before Dave could stop her.

Bennett and Becky soon were behind the two fighting siblings.

"What the crap!" Bennett said still clutching his stomach. Emily just glared at him.

"I thought I told you to stay in Dave's room." He said, glaring back at her.

"I don't listen to idiots." She said sticking her tongue out at him. He shook his head and let out a deep breath.

"That's it!" He said, but before he could do anything Dave walked between them.

"Not now Bennett!" He said and turned towards Emily and Becky.

It was quiet for awhile before Becky broke the silence with her laughter. Dave looked at her confused. She slowly stopped and looked at Dave.

"Wow…" She wiped an invisible tear from her eye. Emily turned to look at her.

"I like your sister Dave." She said and smiled at him. Emily looked back to Dave and smiled too. Dave sighed again and started to walk towards the door to go retrieve the most likely broken phone from down stairs.

**There it is, tell me if you like it!**


End file.
